Kidnapped!
by Safire Calypso
Summary: Kaitou Kid is trapped during a heist, but what's this? A very strange interruption that could work to his advantage...


**Kidnapped!**

By: Safire Calypso

**Disclaimer:** I _do_ actually own a couple of the DVDs if that counts for anything…? I didn't think so…

* * *

"Give it up Kaitou Kid, you're surrounded!" Inspector Nakamori shouted through his megaphone. To his subordinates, he said, "Look sharp men, he could pull any trick now."

To say the least, Kaitou was shocked. _How in the world did those idiots catch up to me?_ Then he spied a couple of _good_ detectives in the crowd. _Oh that's how._ "Darn you," he cursed under his breath.

Nakamori was ticked. Kaitou had ventured from his normal antics. No longer was he merely the most elusive cat burglar in world, now he was a kidnapper on top of it. "Tell us what you did with Kuroba Kaito!"

Kaitou's eyes widened in confusion. He was standing on top of Tokyo tower (Kudo, Hattori, Nakamori and his lackeys were standing on a lower level of the tower) holding the most valuable jewel in perhaps the whole universe in the palm of his hands, and those idiot policemen were asking him where _he_ was. Granted, none of them knew his true identity, but to think that he had any clue as to where some idiot student could possibly be was farfetched.

Another voice joined theirs: Aoko's. Crap. Double Crap. This was definitely not looking good. "Tell us where you hid Kaito you stupid theif!"

The thief in question nearly laughed at the irony of it all as helicopters flew over his head, sirens blaring. "Nearly" being the operative word. He _would've_ laughed, too, if it weren't for the fact that losing concentration for even a split second would mean falling to his death. Though it was quite amusing to see the flustered faces of the whole KID taskforce and the two greatest detectives in the world, he decided that his safety was much more important than a little joke that only he understood.

As it was, he was running out of ideas. He really couldn't just set off one of his flash bombs and dress up as a policeman again, Kudo knew that trick. He couldn't fly away because the helicopters were much faster than he was. Then again, the policemen couldn't get to him where he was, because he'd flown there in the first place and the helicopters couldn't land on that small of a platform. Then he was hit with an idea. It was simple really. And it was the only thing he could do.

He pulled his walkie talkie out of seemingly nowhere and spoke into it (using – just for the added pleasure of making him angry – the Great Detective of the West's voice). "If you want to see the boy alive again, you'll let me go."

If he could see Hattori at that moment, he _would_ have burst out laughing. The Osakan's face grew almost purple with unbridled fury; he looked ready to murder – well, maybe not _that_ angry. But definitely pissed.

Nakamori glared up at him and shouted, "How do we know that you won't just run off once we let you go?"

Kaitou thought for a minute, tapping his chin with his pointer finger in an overly dramatic way. "On my honor as a thief, I'll let the boy go if you let me go."

Hattori clenched his fist. What was that stupid thief thinking? Did he really believe they would fall for that? "A thief's honor is hardly reliable," he countered.

The white-clad teen frowned, eyes narrowing at the annoying young detective. "At least I'm not a pawn!" He yelled childishly. "Fine. If that won't appease you, I give you my word as a thief on my honor as a magician."

"That's still not good enough!" Kudo yelled back at him, rolling his eyes.

Kaitou huffed. They were just being difficult. He thought for a minute, and finally came up with a deal that should work for them. "I'll lead you back to him! If you let me escape, you can follow me to where I'm keeping him. Otherwise, you won't see him again. This is my final offer."

Nakamori glanced at the two teen detectives, and seeing no other choice, agreed to the proposition. "We accept. Now take us to him."

A smirk crossed the thief's lips. The trap was set. He waited for Nakamori to signal to the helicopters to let him pass, then pulled the cord to open his hang glider. Jumping off the platform so the wind would catch him, he flew in the direction of the Haido City Hotel. Passing that, he flew straight through an open window of an old, abandoned building – the top floor of that building, to be precise, just to give himself a little extra time. He knew that Nakamori would take a few minutes to gather the taskforce to follow him, plus they had the added bonus of climbing ten sets of stairs. He chuckled at the thought, picturing Inspector Nakamori red-faced and angry, worn out from just the first couple of staircases, ready to fall over at any point. He allowed himself just one minute to bask in the hilarity of it all, then quickly set to work. He had a few things he had to do before they arrived.

* * *

Ten minutes later, two detectives, and one inspector and his daughter burst through the door to find Kuroba Kaito sitting on the floor, a dopey grin on his face and he read a newspaper that probably appeared from nowhere. He looked up at the intrusion and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Nakamori was just as flushed and exhausted as he had pictured. "What do you mean 'what are we doing here'? We're here to rescue you!"

Kaito looked confused for a minute then recognition seemed to dawn on his face. "Oh! You're here to save me from that mean old man who kidnapped me and held me hostage just so he could get away with stealing a priceless diamond. Right, got it. But it seems to me that he wouldn't have hurt me, so you just fell for his trap." Then he remembered the two envelopes beside him. Handing one each to Kudo and Hattori, he continued, "He told me to give these to you when you got here, but I wasn't allowed to open them, so if there's something cool inside, let me know, okay?"

Then he bounced out of the room, followed by Inspector Nakamori and Aoko.

Heiji and Shinichi looked at the envelopes, then at each other, then back at the envelopes again. With a shrug, they both opened them at the same time. Or they _thought_ they were the ones that opened them. But perhaps the letters opened themselves because as soon as the seal was broken, they exploded with a loud _POP_ and sent confetti and streamers flying everywhere and just one piece of paper floated delicately to the ground.

In neat, loopy handwriting, one word was written on the note: _Checkmate!_

**The End**

**Review please and tell me what you think! My first attempt at Detective Conan…**


End file.
